poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Who Am I, A Pokemon?/Transcript
This is the episode script for Who Am I, A Pokemon?. - song Ryan F-Freeman: voice Who Am I, A Pokemon? - - - a beach Ryan F-Freeman: Chimchar, asleep. Groans Liam: Mudkip, unconscious Ugh. begins to wake up, very dizzy however Liam: Ooogh, thats gonna leave a mark for a whole day. Meg Griffin: Fennekin Ugh. Crash Bandicoot: Is everyone alright? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Where are we? Nodoka: wakes I think this is a beach. Ryan F-Freeman: screams A Cindaquill?! Nodoka: What? Ryan F-Freeman: You're a Cyndaquil, Nodoka. Is it a dream or not? began to feel herself, Crash and Coco was unaffected Crash Bandicoot: I brought reinforcements. had brought a Piplup and Chimchar from Mystery Dungeon series Ryan F-Freeman: Hello? Chimchar (PMD): You're okay. Crash did tell us about what happend. Piplup (PMD): You all passed out here too? Ryan F-Freeman: A talking Chimchar and a Piplup? Am I dreaming? his cheek but he got hurt Ouch. Oh, I felt that one. Piplup (PMD): I did that too when I met Chimchar. to Chimchar PMD Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. That makes both of us, Piplup. Milly: Popplio Wow. I know how Jessie Primefan felt. Liam: But you can talk, I don't get it? Ryan F-Freeman: I think this Chimchar is talking and he's a Pokemon. Chimchar (PMD): That was kinda new seeing a Chimchar and a Mudkip. Ryan F-Freeman: Chimchar? Liam: Mudkip? wakes up as a Fennekin Sayo:up It's kinda odd. Ryan F-Freeman: Meg! You're okay. Meg Griffin: groans I feel like I got hit by a truck or something. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. That Chimchar is talking and he's a Pokemon. What happens to you? And me? was stuttering Chimchar (PMD): Well, Chimchar. I didn't know your girlfriend is a Fennekin. Meg Griffin: What? Fennekin? Sayo: Look, bubbles. looks at the bubble, some of them went close to him, he barely saw some of orange and yellow parts Ryan F-Freeman: What the....! Evil Anna: up as a Snivy Sci-Ryan? Are you okay? Sci-Ryan: up as a Chespin I'm okay. It felt like Master Xehanort ramed me over with a baby possom. Liam: It's possum! Sci-Ryan: Whoa, easy there, Mudkip. Liam: Sorry, I snapped at you, Chespin. Sci-Ryan: Chespin? Is that what I became? You're a Mudkip, Liam? nods and the bubble pops Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Liam: I wonder if I have any moves. tried to blow something but he only sprayed water on Ryan by mistake Ryan F-Freeman: Globorbrbrbrr! was completely soaked Liam: Oops. Sci-Ryan: You okay? Liam: Was that an attack? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Is my butt on fire? Liam: Yes, just take a look at the reflection on the lake. goes to a lake and see his reflection is a Chimchar Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! That must mean that I am.. A CHIMCHAR!!!!! somehow shot orange fireballs Evil Ryan: awake a Litten felt his butt but his hand caught fire Ryan F-Freeman: HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT! WATER! WATER! reacted fast and shot a spray of water on Ryan's burning hand which extinguished it Ryan F-Freeman: Phew. Thanks, Liam. You must've used Water Gun to extinguish it. Liam: When you screamed earlier, that move you used was Ember. Evil Ryan: He did? And what happened to me? Liam: You're a Litten, and you should know Ember too. Evil Ryan: Actually... Ryan slashs at a rock 3 times and bites a branch with his fangs of fire Meg Griffin: Whoa. Liam: That was Fire Fing and Fury Swipes. Ryan F-Freeman: chuckles Fire FANG. tackles Ryan Liam: That wasn't funny! Ryan F-Freeman: I was correcting the move, Liam. Meg Griffin: He's right. Liam: Sorry, I must've used Tackle for nothing. Crash Bandicoot: Meg would know Ryan could know Ember when he was screaming. Liam: Hey Crash, why didn't you turn into a Pokemon? Crash Bandicoot: Guess I'm not a human like you, Liam. Chimchar (PMD): I guess you do love Ryan, Fennekin. Meg Griffin: I know I love Ryan. But I am not a Fennekin, Chimchar! I'm a human. Chimchar: A human? Wow. That is some crazy Fennekin talk. - Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts